


Good Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dirk flipping his shit, dirk hurt dav ein a strife or something, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk freaks out and calls roxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

You clutch the frightened cat to your chest, holding the phone away from your ear as Dirk screams. You choose to start a shouting match because you know you'll win. "Dietrich Lance Strider! Close your jaw for just one second and let me speak!" He shuts up. "Dirk, you did not hurt Dave purposefully. It's not your fault." Dirk sighs, "I still hurt him though, Lalonde." You grumble quietly, "For the last time, call me Roxy, or at least Ro-Lal. Now, would you actually tell me what you _did_ when you were strifing with him?" You can hear the frown in his voice, "Sorry, Rox. I, when we were on the roof, I swung at him with the blunt end of my sword. He was on the ground and couldn't get up and I swung at him and he raised his arm to block the sword and I couldn't stop it and I fucking broke his arm, Roxy!" The last part is more directed at himself than you. "You took him to the hospital?" Dirk hums at you. "What did you even tell them? You can't exactly tell hospital staff you broke your little bro's arm while sparring on the rooftop." You wait a moment before, "I told them that he slipped in the kitchen and slammed his arm on the counter." You have to muffle a laugh, Dirk always was rather, _creative_. "Seriously? Did they buy it?" He laughs, "Yeah." You snicker, "So, how  _is_ Dave doing?" He inhales deeply, "Mm, it was only a hairline fracture, and he's got on a cast. He both loves and hates me, love for not having to write and hate for not being able to draw." You smile. "At least it wasn't a compound fracture. I'm fuckin' glad the cutie's okay. Tell him I love him and give him a big ol' sloppy kiss from me, wouldja?" He laughs, "Yeah Rox. I can do that." You smile even wider, "And one last thing- Get your chill on, Di-Stri! Relax with a beer and maybe some brotherly cuddles. You have to follow my prescription, I'm the doctor." You can hear the smile when he speaks, "Alright, Doc. See ya later." "Goodbye, Dirk." Rose comes in your room. "Mother, may I please have my cat back?" You look down at Mutie. Mutie mews at Rose and you set her down on the bed. "Rose, y'know what happened to Dave?" She shakes her head no, "Fill me in on this situation, would you?" You nod, patting the spot next to you. Rose sits next to you and puts the kitten in her lap.

"Well, Dirk and Dave were strifing, and somehow Dirk got Dave into a vulnerable positon," Rose wiggles her eyebrows and you laugh, "Not like that! Dave was on the ground on his back. So, Dirk swung at him with the blunt end of his shitty sword and Dave yelled for him to stop but he couldn't stop and Dave shielded himself with his arm." Rose looks at you curiously, "And?" You sigh and sniff, pretending to be upset. "Dave is dead..." Rose stares into your eyes for a moment before you both burst out laughing. "Okay, what _really_ happened?" You shrug, "Dave's arm is broken, no big deal." Rose smiles, "Good for him."

 

\-----

You knock on Dave's door, "May I come in?" You hear a muffled 'sure' from inside. You open the door and go inside. Dave's sprawled out on his back on his bed, wearing the same pair of shorts and one of your old wifebeaters. You sit on the edge of his bed and ruffle his hair. "Dude, no. If you're gonna mess with my hair you can just go fuck right off." You smile at him. You lean down and kiss him on the forehead. When you sit back up Dave looks, very confused. "From Rox. She says she loves ya." He rolls his eyes and puts his good arm over his chest. You lie down next to him, sliding an arm under his neck. You kiss his cheek and whisper 'sorry' more times than you can count. Dave rolls over to face you, putting his arm over your side and kissing you on the lips. You smile into the kiss and rest a hand on his hip. "It's fine Dirk. I know it was an accident." He smiles.

You feel like a good brother.


End file.
